Eric Punches Drake
by Locky Bell
Summary: todos vimos ese capitulo, pero nunca vimos que paso despues de que Craig y Eric salieran corriendo pidiendo ayuda


_Descargo toda responsabilidad, el concepto Drake And Josh no es de mi autoría pertenece a Dan Schneider._

_**Eric Punches Drake**_

El lápiz rasgaba con rapidez el papel mientras su frente se fruncía y brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que se dejaba sentir. Apretaba con algo de fuerza los dientes y movía con inquietud su pierna derecha. Dio un respingón cuando escucho la campana de salida. Josh quito los ojos finalmente del difícil examen de química que tenía en su escritorio. –ni un enlace simple mas, entreguen los exámenes. Sonrió el profesor levantándose de su escritorio.

Guardo cuidadosamente sus cosas dentro de su mochila que se hecho al hombro y camino hacia su maestro mirando su examen con algo de duda. Se arremolino entre todos sus compañeros que decepcionados entregaban sus miserables exámenes. –recuerden estudiar la pagina 28 para el lunes. Recordó con suficiencia el profesor ignorando el unisonó aullido de dolor de sus pupilos. –que pasen buen fin de semana. Dijo sonriendo directamente a Josh que le entrego su examen y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-oigan ha sido el examen mas difícil. Se estremeció Eric caminando lentamente fuera del aula. –lo sé, Eric. Concordó Josh pasándose una mano por la frente secándola del sudor. –yo ni siquiera termine. Dijo con hastió Craig. –tampoco yo. Se lamento Josh. Los tres chicos movieron la cabeza en señal de desaprobación mientras observaban a su compañero Clayton quejándose en su propio lenguaje.

-iré a ver cómo le fue a Mindy. Dijo Josh visualizando a la chica en su casillero. –hola. Saludo con alegría el chico. –ha hola. Respondió la chica llevándose la mochila al hombro. -¿y cómo te fue en el examen? Quiso saber Josh. –sí, estuvo regalado. Contesto con suficiencia. –ah, sí, regalado. Mintió Josh con voz áspera siendo bastante evidente mientras movía con nerviosismo los ojos. Mindy sonrió ante los apuros de su ex – novio. –a todo esto. Continúo Josh tratando de remendar su metida de pata. –vamos a ver una película el domingo en mi casa, ¿quieres venir? Dijo guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, expectante a la contestación de la chica. –claro. Contesto con simpleza Mindy. –oigan deberíamos ver una de esas películas de muchos karatazos. Sugirió Craig con entusiasmo. –como Dragones de la Muerte. Convino Erick emocionado. –si esa es excelente. Dijo Craig. –Mindy, Josh los libros nuevos de química ya llegaron, están en el salón. Interrumpió el profesor de química señalando en dirección al aula de clases. –que suerte. Dijo Mindy emocionada. –ha pues vamos volando. Exclamo Josh siguiendo a la chica y al profesor al salón de clases dejando a Craig y a Eric platicando sobre sus películas de karate favoritas.

Drake metió todas sus cosas sin cuidado en su mochila después de darse cuenta que se había quedado solo en el salón de clases otra vez. Bostezo con pereza después de su amena siesta y miro su reloj. No era tan tarde, aun alcanzaría a su hermano en el auto. Aun así Josh siempre le esperaba o le marcaba al celular, su hermano era siempre muy atento con él, debía compensarlo de alguna manera. Tal vez compraría las botanas para el fin de semana de películas que había planeado Josh.

-oye ¿recuerdas cuando en Dragones de La Muerte Billy Chan pelea con Joaquin el imposible? Pregunto Craig mitando los moviemtos de tan memorable escena. –por supuesto, nadie nunca olvidaría el puño silencioso de…

Frituras de maíz, varios litros de moka cola, cacahuates salados, dip de crema y especias, tal vez mantequilla de maní y pan tostado. Drake caminaba por el pasillo absorto en la lista de botanas que compraría para mañana cuando escucho un grito de pelea y luego todo se torno negro.

-¡oh santo Dios! Tartamudeo Erick después de que su puño se impacto fuertemente en el rostro de Drake que cayó al suelo pesadamente. -¡Drake ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto alarmado Craig inclinándose sobre el muchacho que se encontraba tirado sobre su costado derecho casi boca abajo. Algunos compañeros asustados se acercaron con curiosidad observando la escena. Craig y Erick intentaron levantar a Drake pero estaba completamente desmayado. –viejo lo noqueaste. Dijo asustado Craig sosteniendo un brazo de Drake y viendo con miedo como no respondia. –es mejor que pidamos ayuda. Apuro Erick soltando el brazo de Drake y dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo mientras corrian gritando. -¡auxilio! ¡Hombre caído!

-te veo el domingo entonces. Se despidió Josh de Mindy, después de darle un vistazo a los libros nuevos de química que ahora venían con pasta dura. –te veo ahí. Dijo Mindy saliendo del edificio. Josh sonrió con simpatía y se dio la vuelta mirando su reloj.

Era bastante tarde y no había visto a su hermano. Se disponía a salir cuando escucho pasos apresurados venir por el pasillo. -¡Josh, espera! Escucho que le llamaban con urgencia. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Craig y Eric corriendo hacia él. -¿Qué ocurre? Pregunto preocupado viendo los enrojecidos y sudorosos rostros de sus amigos. –es Drake. Dijo Craig tratando de juntar aire. –fue un accidente, lo juro. Solto Eric con tono preocupado. Los ojos de Josh se abrieron ampliamente mientras sentía como si le echaran un balde de agua fría en el estomago. Sin detenerse a escuchar el resto de la historia Josh corrió rápidamente por el pasillo.

Cuando finalmente llego no podía ver nada, había un círculo pequeño de alumnos que comenzaban a dispersarse. –Drake. Susurro Josh viendo con preocupación a su hermano. Se arrodillo al lado de su hermano que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Parecía estar bien pero un hilillo de sangre que corría desde su ceja izquierda al suelo le preocupo demasiado. –todo fue un accidente. Escucho detrás de su hombro la voz preocupada de Erick. –está bien. Tranquilizo Josh. –hay que llevarlo a la enfermería. Sugirió Craig cargando la mochila de Drake. –buena idea. Contesto Josh pasando sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de su hermano. Con poco esfuerzo Josh levanto a Drake del suelo y lo llevo cargando hasta la enfermería como solían hacerlo al jugar. Pronto el pequeño grupo de curiosos se disperso.

-esta cerrado. Dijo con enojo Craig después de intentar abrir la puerta de la enfermería. –es porque pasan de las dos y media y la enfermera siempre se va antes de su hora de salida. Razono Erick mirando su reloj y frunciendo el seño. -¿y ahora que? Pregunto Erick visiblemente asustado y apenado. Josh miro a su amigo y luego a su hermano que descansaba entre sus brazos. –no se preocupen. Tranquilizo mirando a sus amigos. –lo llevare a casa y hablare al médico que cruza la calle. Dijo recordando al médico frente a su casa, que si bien era un mercenario era el único que atendería a su hermano en la comodidad de su propia casa. –¿estás seguro que es buena idea? Pregunto frunciendo el ceño Craig mirando la sangre en el rostro de Drake. –sí, solo fue el golpe no creo que este tan mal. Dijo Josh tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras. –además mis padres no están en casa, llegan hasta mañana y no quisiera alarmarlos. Dijo tratando de sonar razonable. Craig y Eric se miraron con cierta duda pero no podían alegar ni influir en la decisión de Josh.

-Avísanos de cualquier cosa. Dijo Eric a manera de despedida. Él y Craig se retiraron una vez que ayudaron a Josh a abrir la puerta del auto. –por supuesto. Contesto Josh un poco contrariado. Ambos amigos se alejaron.

Eran cerca de las tres y cuarto y el estacionamiento de la escuela estaba desierto. Josh introdujo con cuidado a su hermano dentro del auto en el asiento del pasajero. Tomo un poco de papel de la guantera y con delicadeza limpio el hilo de sangre de la ceja de su hermano, noto su respiración baja como si estuviera dormido, torciendo la boca con tristeza de ver a su hermano en ese estado le coloco el cinturón de seguridad. Finalmente arranco el motor del auto y condujo en dirección a su casa.

Josh tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante con nerviosismo y preocupación. Su hermano aun no había despertado. La idea de llevarlo al hospital cruzo por su mente, pero… odiaba tanto los hospitales. Abrió la puerta del garaje y aparco el auto pero sin apagar el motor. Miro detenidamente a su hermano notando que la sangre seguía saliendo de su ceja. Con decisión Josh puso el auto en reversa listo para salir e ir al hospital cuando advirtió que Drake comenzaba a volver en sí. Aliviado Josh sonrió y salió del auto.

Comenzaba a sentir y ser consciente de su entorno otra vez. Drake reconoció el mullido asiento de su auto y sintió la molesta opresión del cinturón de seguridad contra su pecho. -hermano. Susurro con gentileza Josh viendo como Drake comenzaba a abrir los ojos con esfuerzo para después soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sentía que el ojo izquierdo le quemaba. –tranquilo. Susurro Josh. –no lo toques. Detuvo la mano de su hermano que se disponía instintivamente a tallar su ojo herido. -¿Qué ocurrió? Pregunto abriendo solo el ojo derecho y mirando el rostro preocupado de su hermano. –descuida, fue solo un accidente. Informo Josh aliviado de escuchar la voz de su hermano. –me duele la cabeza. Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, sintiendo como si taladraran su cráneo. –Craig te golpeo sin querer y perdiste el conocimiento. Se inclino y desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de Drake.

-¿en serio? Pregunto perplejo. –de verdad. Contesto con una sonrisa Josh. – ¿puedes levantarte? Pregunto tendiendo una mano a su hermano. –pero claro. Contesto casi ofendido. –no puedo creer que un nerd me noqueara. Dijo con asombro saliendo del auto y caminando unos pasos sintiendo su cuerpo extraño.

Las cosas alrededor de Drake comenzaron a moverse y disolverse inusualmente mareando al muchacho, cerro los ojos y casi se deja caer contra el auto. –Drake. Dijo Josh evitando que su hermano cayera al suelo. –solo me dieron mareos, estoy bien. Respondió sintiendo algo de vergüenza. –te lo dije. Reprocho Josh sosteniendo a Drake del brazo y rodeando su pecho. –lo se. Contesto sin mucha fuerza, casi al instante un nuevo dolor le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor, llevo su mano hasta su costado izquierdo y presiono con fuerza intentando aminorar el punzante dolor. Josh le miro con preocupación. –caíste sobre tu cadera. Dedujo mientras Drake respondía con un movimiento de cabeza e intentaba recobrar la compostura. –Josh, no es necesario. Se quejo cuando su hermano lo alzo en brazos nuevamente. –claro que si. Contesto Josh con un dejo de preocupación en su voz y entrando a la casa. –te llevare a nuestra habitación. Dijo a su hermano cruzando el rellano de la puerta.

-parezco boxeador. Bromeo Drake mirando fugazmente su rostro en el espejo de la pared de la sala. –Eric tiene un puño poderoso. Sonrió Josh contento de que su hermano se lo tomara de buena manera. –bastante. Contesto distraídamente sintiéndose aun mareado. –viejo ¿has perdido peso? Pregunto Josh notando lo fácil que era llevar a su hermano por las escaleras. –algo, no lo sé, no tenía mucho apetito las semanas anteriores. Contesto Drake con algo de tristeza en la voz. Josh se sintió como un tonto al no recordar las semanas de intenso estrés que sufrió Drake cuando lo saco de su vida. Un silencio incomodo se apodero brevemente de los dos muchachos mientras subían el último tramo de escaleras.

-¿sillón, tu cama o la mía? Pregunto Josh. –sillón, por favor. Contesto Drake considerando el trabajo que seria subir hasta su cama y no quería desacomodar las sabanas de Josh. –listo. Resoplo Josh después de recostar a Drake sobre el mullido sofá. –gracias hermano. Respondió Drake con un leve rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, le dolía horrores. –está bien. Sonrió Josh a su hermano. –ahora, déjame ver ese ojo. Dijo apoyándose en sus rodillas sobre la alfombra.

El ojo de Drake comenzaba a hincharse ligeramente y se veía claramente irritado no solo por el golpe sino por la sangre que había entrado en el. -¿y bien? Pregunto Drake comenzando a sentir picor en ambos ojos. –parece que no es nada grave. Dijo Josh no muy convencido.

–me preocupa más tu cadera. Comento frunciendo el seño en señal de preocupación. –déjame ver. Convino llevando sus manos hasta la cremallera de la chaqueta de Drake y abriéndola, aparto la camisa de su hermano dejando descubierto parte de su abdomen. –parece hinchado. Comento mordiéndose el labio con preocupación. –dime si esto te duele. Coloco sus manos sobre el costado de la cadera de Drake (cresta iliaca) y presiono levemente. En el acto Drake sintió el agudo dolor, aparto las manos de Josh mientras intentaba reprimir sus lamentos de dolor. –lo siento. Se disculpo Josh pensando que tal vez había aplicado demasiada fuerza. –descuida. Lo excuso Drake. –debería llamar al doctor. Josh se levanto yendo hasta el teléfono. – ¿al vecino? Pregunto Drake. –es el único medico a la mano. Respondió Josh buscando la agenda de teléfonos. –no espera, ese tipo es un estafador. Replico Drake. –estoy bien, enserio. Reuniendo fuerzas logro sentarse sobre el sillón. –hermano, podrías tener roto algún hueso. Espeto Josh mirando con algo de exasperación a Drake.

-claro que no. Se rio Drake. –te lo juro, estoy bien. Dijo mirando a su hermano que aun sostenía el teléfono y le observaba con duda. –no lo sé, Drake, pudiera ser serio. Dijo con preocupación mirando el teléfono en sus manos. –llama al médico. Dijo de repente Drake, Josh aparto la mirada del teléfono para ver como su hermano se sostenía la cabeza entre ambas manos. -¿Qué tienes? Pregunto alarmado acercándose a Drake. –siento como si fuera a explotar. Dijo intentando guardar la calma para no alarmar más a su hermano. Josh busco con algo de desesperación la agenda de teléfono donde tenía el número del médico.

Josh se paseaba de un lado a otro, en el rellano de la puerta en espera por el médico. Cuando escucho finalmente el timbre de la entrada abrió en el acto la puerta dejando entrar al médico y vecino. -¿Por qué tardo tanto? Pregunto con exasperación Josh apurando al médico a entrar. –estaba tomando mi cereal. Contesto con obviedad. –siempre que le necesitamos está comiendo cereal. Se quejo Josh casi empujando al médico escaleras arriba. –es parte importante de la dieta. Espeto el médico subiendo finalmente las escaleras. –si como diga. Resoplo Josh dejándole entrar a la habitación.

Drake se encontraba aun recostado sobre el sofá, con una compresa fría sobre el ojo y un paño caliente en la cadera. –Drake ya llego el doctor. Susurro a su hermano para llamar su atención. El muchacho abrió su ojo bueno y sonrió a su hermano. –hola Derek. Saludo el médico sentándose en la mesa frente al sofá. –Drake. Corrigió Josh por lo bajo. –Drake. Repuso el médico manteniendo la misma sonrisa. –cuentéenme que sucedió. Dijo quitando la comprensa del rostro de Drake. –fue un accidente en la escuela. Dijo Josh. –un compañero le golpeo sin querer y Drake perdió el conocimiento alrededor de treinta minutos. Explico Josh tratando de ver lo que hacia el médico. –que feo golpe. Dijo el médico viendo el corte en la ceja de Drake. –y se siente peor. Dijo Drake viéndolo con su ojo bueno. –me está matando el dolor de cabeza. Se quejo Drake mirando al médico que sacaba varias cosas de su maletín. –¿el dolor es punzante o constante? Pregunto cortando un pedazo de algodón y mojándolo en una sustancia marrón. Drake miro con duda a Josh. –quiere decir que si el dolor viene y va o si se mantiene. Explico ante la confusión de su hermano. –es punzante. Contesto Drake comprendiendo.

-¿has devuelto el estomago o tenido el impulso de hacerlo? Pregunto sosteniendo el algodón ya listo. –no. Respondió Drake con confusión. –entonces no hay problema. Sonrió el médico llevando el algodón hasta la herida en la ceja de Drake y presionando con fuerza. El muchacho soltó un leve grito de dolor al ser sorprendido por el frio líquido que consiguió causarle ardor en la herida. –oiga avise cuando haga algo así. Se quejo Drake aun sintiendo dolor. Josh miraba la escena con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión. –también se golpeo la cadera. Recordó Josh señalando el costado del abdomen de su hermano. El médico retiro el algodón de la ceja de Drake, la cual había dejado de sangrar.

A diferencia de las cálidas manos de Josh el contacto de las manos del médico con la piel de Drake consiguió producirle escalofríos de lo frías que estaban. El médico presiono con aun más fuerza que la que había usado Josh y la reacción de Drake fue la misma. -¿está roto? Pregunto preocupado Josh viendo como su hermano encajaba las uñas en el borde del sofá. –afortunadamente no, pero es un golpe considerable. El doctor volvió a poner el paño caliente sobre la cadera de Drake. –sigan aplicando calor en esta zona para disminuir el dolor. Explico viendo directamente a Josh que asentía a las instrucciones del médico. De su estuche saco una pequeña lámpara que encendiendo justo frente a los ojos de Drake. –sigue la luz por favor. Pidió moviendo la lámpara de izquierda a derecha mientras Drake le seguía con los ojos incluyendo el golpeado. -eres afortunado Derek, no tienes ninguna clase de conmoción cerebral. Dijo el médico escribiendo en su recetario. –súper. Dijo Drake con cierto tono de molestia en la voz. –estas son antiinflamatorios para el ojo, estas para calmar el dolor. Explico entregando a Josh unos frascos de medicamentos. –y algunas vitaminas y una barra hipercalorica, lo veo muy delgado. Añadió cerrando su maletín. –muchas gracias. Dijo Josh intentando no tirar las cosas. –y la cuenta claro. Añadió con una sonrisa entregando el papel de la cuenta a Josh que miro con asombro el total a pagar, pero no dijo nada para no hacer sentir mal a su hermano. –lo acompaño a la salida. Ofreció Josh dejando todas las cosas sobre la mesa. –ahora vuelvo hermano. Dijo a Drake, este espero a que su hermano saliera de la habitación y con esfuerzo se estiro hasta alcanzar la nota de pago. –mercenario. Susurro con molestia viendo la exagerada suma de dinero a pagar.

Josh pago y despidió al doctor quien se fue a casa a comer más cereal. El muchacho miro su cartera con resignación, apenas le había quedado algo de dinero, soltó un suspiro y se fue a la cocina.

Preparo dos sándwiches de jamón con queso para él y Drake y sirvió agua para que se tomara las pastillas. –ya se fue. Dijo entrando en su habitación y dejando la charola de comida sobre su cama. –te dije que no le llamaras. Refunfuño Drake cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. –era necesario. Replico Johs. –además tu me lo pediste. Le recordó entregándole su comida. –no debiste hacerme caso. Dijo y negó con la mano el sándwich que le ofrecían. –Drake tienes que comer antes de tomarte las pastillas o te dará gastritis. Regaño Josh obligando a Drake a aceptar la comida. –no tengo hambre. Se quejo. –además solo me tomare el antiinflamatorio. Dijo tomando el frasquito color ámbar entre sus dedos. -¿Por qué? Pregunto Josh mordiendo su sándwich. –el otro medicamente me pone como zombi. Dijo con algo de pena. –sí, pero te ves adorable. Molesto Josh insistiendo que comiera. –cállate. Replico Drake sonrojándose. –y me vas a decir que no te duele. Dijo Josh sonriendo ante los pucheros de su hermano. –no me duele. Soltó Drake mordiendo finalmente el sándwich. Josh le miro con una de esas miradas que le reservaba solo a Drake para después presionar con el dedo índice la cadera del muchacho. –no hagas eso. Se quejo Drake tratando de resistir el dolor. –por favor tómatelas. Pidió Josh casi en un susurro mirando con preocupación a su hermano quien le devolvió la mirada. –está bien. Dijo finalmente dando otra mordida al sándwich.

-¡se está poniendo azul! Exclamaba un sujeto muy animado con el micrófono en la mano. –parece que Victoria obtendrá la victoria, Miranda parece que no aguantara mas. En la pantalla del televisor se apreciaba a las dos chicas luchando por permanecer consientes debajo del agua. Drake miraba con aburrimiento su programa favorito sentado sobre el sofá y con los pies apoyados en la mesa. Josh mientras tanto informaba a Eric y Craig que su hermano estaba bien. Desvió la vista de la pantalla de la laptop y miro a escena de la televisión. Miranda Cosgrove estaba cianótica y era sacada del estanque por los paramédicos mientras Victoria Justice celebraba con su equipo. Josh sonrió de medio lado y después miro a su hermano. –si tienes sueño, duérmete Drake. Dijo cerrando la computadora y viendo a su hermano que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. –no tengo sueño, son las estúpidas pastillas. Respondió en voz baja llevándose las manos al rostro. –pareces mitad hombre y mitad panda. Sonrió viendo el ojo de su hermano. Ya no estaba hinchado gracias al medicamento pero estaba muy morado, casi negro. –los panditas se besan. Dijo Drake con una sonrisa recordando una de sus golosinas favoritas. Josh soltó una risita. –si hermano, son muy tiernos. Dijo Josh en una clara indirecta. -¿Qué te dije sobre burlarte? Reprocho el muchacho en un bostezo. –yo hablo de panditas. Respondio Josh en una risa. –si, claro. Drake solto otro bostezo, tenia la vista nublada sentía su cuerpo como mantequilla derretida. –moka cola, frituras, cacahuates, mantequilla de maní y pan tostado. Dijo en un cansado susurro. -¿Qué? Pregunto Josh alzando una ceja ante los balbuceos de su hermano. Drake saco de su bolsillo unos cuanto billetes y se los entrego a Josh. -¿Qué es esto? Pregunto perplejo Josh tomando el dinero que le tendía su hermano. –es dinero. Respondió Drake dejando caer pesadamente su mano sobre su regazo. –eso ya lo sé. Respondió Josh un poco exasperado. –me refiero a ¿Por qué me das esto? Pregunto mirando como su hermano comenzaba a cabecear. –ya te dije, moka cola, cacahuates y demás. Respondió Drake volteando a ver a su hermano cuyo rostro se movía ligeramente ante los ojos del muchacho. –no es necesario hermano. Dijo Josh guardando de nueva cuenta el dinero en el bolsillo de Drake. –sí lo es, ese viejo cobro demasiado. Dijo el muchacho devolviendo el dinero a su hermano. –no discutas ahora, no tengo energías para pelear. Pidió sintiendo sus parpados como de plomo. Josh observo a su hermano que respiraba lenta y profundamente. –gracias viejo. Sonrió finalmente aceptando el dinero. –iba a comprarlo de todas formas. Contesto Drake acomodándose sobre el hombro de su hermano y cerrando los ojos. –esa medicina sí que te pega duro. Susurro Josh pasando su brazo alrededor de su hermano y notando como comenzaba a dormirse. –pero aun me duele. Susurro Drake quedándose finalmente dormido. Josh sentía mariposas en el estomago. No sabía que Drake pudiera ser tan tierno. Se inclino y beso suavemente la frente de Drake. –no seas meloso. Lo escucho susurrar entre sueños mientras se hundía un poco más en el abrazo de Josh que soltó una risita y le cambio al canal del televisor.


End file.
